pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Servine
Servine (Japanese: ジャノビー Janobii) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, introduced in Generation V. It is the Grass Snake Pokémon, and is the evolved form of Snivy. Biology Physiology Servine is a snake-like Pokémon. The top part of its body is a lush green hue, while its face and plump underbelly are cream-colored. It has a pointed snout and is often grinning smugly. It has reddish eyes with slit pupils, and a yellow leafy collar around its neck that is longer than its pre-evolution Snivy's. Servine has small green leaf-like hands, and two ivy-like leaves sprouting from its back. The end of its tail is tipped with a large leaf. It also has a leafy green and yellow tuft atop its head. Its cream colored legs are thin and short and seem to have shrunk since it evolved, like its arms. Special Abilities Servine is extremely swift. It confuses its foes with its swiftness, then strikes with its powerful vine whip. It uses photosynthesis to gain energy. Behavior Servine is a tidy Pokémon that always keeps itself clean, so as not to dirty its leaves, as it uses photosynthesis to absorb energy. Habitat Servine are rare in the wild, but live in thickly forested areas, lurking in the shadows of dense foliage. Gender differences None Evolution Servine evolves from Snivy at level 17 and evolves into Serperior at level 36. Game data Statistics Pokédex Entries |name=Snivy |black=It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and then it attacks with a vine whip. |white=They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. |black 2=When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean. |white 2=When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean. |x=It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip. y=When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean.|}} Locations |pokemon=Servine |blackwhite=Evolve Snivy |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Snivy. |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Learnset Leveling TM and HM Egg moves Tutoring Special moves Sprites |name = Servine |bwspr =Servine_BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny_Servine_BW.gif |b2w2spr =Servine_B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny_Servine_B2W2.gif |Vback =Servine_BW_Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny_Servine_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Servine_XY.gif |xysprs=ServineShinyXY.gif |VIback=ServineBackXY.gif |VIbacks=ServineSpriteBackShiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime A Servine appeared in BW004, it was battling a Dewott that it defeated despite the type advantage. Another Servine appears in BW010 under the control of Ash's rival, Trip. It defeated Ash's Pikachu but was infatuated and defeated by Ash's Snivy. Manga In Pokemon Adventures Servine was sent out by N to fight Gigi, who defeated it with much delight. When White attempted to escape from N by falling from the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City, the Servine stays by her side. Trivia *Out of all the Generation V second evolution starters, Servine is the fastest. *Despite having arms at its first evolution, the arms become shorter and stubbier and it'll completely lose its legs at its final evolution, Serperior. *In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Servine appears in the Cove Town as one of the trainers. After Snivy defeats her in battle, she becomes Snivy's teacher. Origin Like its pre-evolution, Servine is based on a green vine snake. Etymology Servine's name is derived from the words "ser'pent" and "'vine". Names in other languages Servine's Japanese name, Janobii, may come from 蛇 (jan) meaning snake, and canopy. Gallery 496Janovy Dream.png Trip Servine.png Trip Servine Leaf Tornado.png Trip Servine Cut.png Servine Leaf Blade.png Servine-PokePark2-Art.png Servine-PokemonConquestSprite.png Pokemon Conquest -Motonari and Servine.png Pokemon Conquest -Motonari Reading with Servine.png ca:Servine pl:Servine Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon